1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to goggle retention and protective headgear for athletics and more particularly relates to a sport protective headgear that is designed primarily to be used by snowboarders and skiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Participants in many sports use protective headgear. Football players have long worn helmets to protect themselves from blows to the head. Hockey players also wear helmets for the same reason. Bicyclists are now wearing helmets.
A relatively new sport is snowboarding which is performed on the xe2x80x9cslopesxe2x80x9d along with skiers. Snowboarders and skiers are especially susceptible to accidents. For the most part, these accidents involve falling. The United States Consumer Products Commission has concluded that helmet use by skiers and snowboarders could prevent or reduce the severity of forty-four percent of head injuries to adults and fifty-three percent of head injuries to children. The using of head protection by snowboarders and skiers could prevent several deaths each year. In at least one country, a national study found that head injuries amongst skiers wearing helmets were fifty percent lower than for skiers not wearing helmets.
In the past few years, more and more snowboarders and skiers are starting to wear helmets. The increase of helmet usage is great news. However, there are still a substantial number of people who refuse to wear helmets. Some snowboarders and skiers feel that helmets are big, heavy, bulky and ridiculous looking. A terminology xe2x80x9cmushroom headsxe2x80x9d is being applied to a user of a helmet. Also, the added weight of the helmet throws off the rider""s center of gravity. Helmets are hot and sweaty. Many times, a skier or snowboarder can""t even use goggles with a helmet because of the heat that is generated by the helmet which causes fogging up of the goggles. Many times, it is impractical to use a helmet with goggles because it is difficult to get the goggles to fit in conjunction with the helmet. There is a need to construct a light weight but yet very protective form of headgear that can be used by a skier and snowboarder that looks attractive and can be purchased at a reasonable cost.
The primary areas of head injury in conjunction with skiers and snowboarders are the back of a head and the sides of a head. Therefore, it is the intention of the protective headgear of the present invention to provide for protection to exactly these areas of the head.
Sport protective headgear which utilizes a main section to be placed on the occiput of a head with the main section formed of a hard rigid shell mounted on a shock absorbing layer to be placed directly against the occiput. A parietal section is integrally connected to the hard rigid shell of the main section. The parietal section is elongated and designed to be placed against the parietal of the head. The protective headgear also includes a right side section and a left side section with the right side section to be located against the right side of the head and the left side section to be located against the left side of the head.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the main section including ventilation holes to provide for the escape of heat.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the shock absorbing layer of the main section to be removable for purposes of cleaning and replacement.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the shock absorbing layer of the main section including at least one gel pack for increased shock absorbing capability.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the parietal section including an elongated slot which forms the parietal section into a bifurcated configuration defining a pair of spaced apart legs.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the both the right side section and the left side section being integral to the shock absorbing layer of the main section.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the right side section and the left side section each including at least one shock absorbing gel pad.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the right side section being a mirror image of the left side section.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the attaching of a resilient shock absorbing plate on the exterior surface of the hard rigid shell of the main section.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by there being included an additional layer of shock absorbing material located between the shock absorbing plate and the hard rigid shell.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the shock absorbing plate being disengageable relative to the hard rigid shell of the main section in order to permit the insertion of a goggle strap located between the plate and the additional layer of shock absorbing material.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by a pair of goggles being connectable between the right side section and the left side section.